


Study Sesh

by PotatoTrash0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Studying, Why? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoTrash0/pseuds/PotatoTrash0
Summary: “Are you sure you shouldn’t be studying or something?” Hajime asks, raising a brow at the back of Nanami’s head.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Study Sesh

**Author's Note:**

> chiaki’s hard to write sometimes ngl

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be studying or something?” Hajime asks, raising a brow at the back of Nanami’s head.

Her reply is short, and he can safely assume she’s only half-listening to his concerns. “I’ll review before the exam tomorrow.”

Beside him, Komaeda pipes up as well. “I’m sure my opinion means nothing to an Ultimate like you, Nanami-san, but last time you did this, you were barely able to make it to class on time.”

Nanami clears another wave of enemies in her game before she says anything else. “I can grab an energy drink from Souda-kun.”

Komaeda laughs nervously, “I don’t think that’s good for your health. Doesn’t Souda-kun mix several energy drinks into one most of the time?”

Hajime grimaces, suddenly remembering when he drank one of those and almost gave himself and Mikan heart attacks. “Yeah, you’d be better off just drinking some of Komaeda’s coffee.”

Nanami at least acknowledges their advice, nodding absently as she mashes at her controller. She doesn’t say anything else, so Hajime is left to assume she’s focusing on her game.

Komaeda seems to want to say something, presumably to protest Nanami having to take something he made, but keeps quiet with a pointed look from Hajime.

They return to studying with Nanami’s video game serving as white noise in the background. Really, Hajime’s brain is only working at half capacity (has been for an hour now,) so he uses his drink being empty as an excuse to take a break.

“Hey, I’m gonna refill my drink. Do you guys want anything?” Hajime stands up and grabs his empty bottle, pausing at the door.

Nanami answers first, “Chips, please.”

He probably should’ve expected that. He nods to himself and glances over to Komaeda.

Komaeda shakes his head with a smile, “No, I don’t need anything. You shouldn’t have to go out of your way for—“

Hajime interrupts with a scowl, “Just tell me what you want.”

Komaeda blinks twice, seems to consider it, before relenting quietly. “...Dr. Hopper.”

Hajime sighs, thankful he didn’t have to argue with Komaeda this late at night, and turns on his heel to make his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> they give up thirty minutes later and join nanami in her video game (they’re all almost late and only nagito gets an A on the exam)
> 
> Tumblr: PotatoTrash0, down for requests anytime!


End file.
